Tsuki Uintā
Tsuki Uintā is part of a family that has a tradition in specializing in winter-based magic. Her family recognises her as the strongest mage in her family. Tsuki is also the strongest general of the Hyakki Yagyō and a master at both Ice and Snow Magic. This mastery over winter-based magic has given her the nickname "Winter Demon." Appearance Tsuki is a demon who has the appearance of a 19 or 20 year old woman. She has mostly blue hair with strips of black near at and the end of each strand of hair. On the right side of her long hair there is a wave-like pattern where it should be blue. She usually wears a long white kimono and white obi, a white scarf, white socks, and brown-strapped sandals. The sleeve length of the kimono is long enough to easily hand hands. Near the end of each sleeve and at the bottom of the kimono are greyish black snowflake shaped designs. They are believed to be the symbol of the Uintā family. Tsuki's eyes is unusual in that around each pupil there is a single black ring. The eyes themselves are golden in color. However, for some odd reason her eyes turn blue when she is using Ice Magic or Ice-Make. It is currently unknown whether this trait provides any benefits during battle. Personality Outside of Battle Outside battle Tsuki has been shown to be the most devoted to Nurarihyon. She trusts Itsuki completely, she trusts him enough that if he said, "Kill yourself" she would do it quickly and without hesitation. The other members of her guild constantly ask her why she believes in him so much, but she never responds, just smiles. During Battle Just like the season winter, Tsuki has a dark and more violent side. During battle, Tsuki definitely lives up to the demon part of her alias. She will brutality and mercilessly kill any in her way. History Like most members of her family, Tsuki was born and raised in the freezing arctic. When Tsuki was born, her parents discovered that she was born with cryokinesis and since she was still a baby her powers would often get out of control. This was shown constantly as a baby because every time she was upset she would subconsciously create a mini ice storm around her. As she got older, Tsuki's anger grew more dangerous. When she reached the age of four her temper tantrums stopped creating mini ice storms and started creating very sharp icicles that would pop out at random spots around her. Once, she created icicles so big that it stuck out in random places in the house. On that day her parents nearly died and they decided to quickly teach her Ice Magic and Ice-Make. Synopsis Equipment *Frostbite Frostbite is a small dagger with a blade that is a footlong. The blade of frostbite stays at a constant tempature of zero degrees fahrenheit. No one outside the Uintā family knows of the secert to keeping the blade at that tempature so it is assumed it is some kind of family heirloom. Magic and Abilities Ice Magic Ice Magic is a type of magic that allows Tsuki to create and manipulate ice on both a small and large scale. Tsuki has mentioned on multiple occasions that Ice Magic was the very first magic she learned. *Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance *Ice Blade: Fourteen Slice Dance *Iced Shell *Touch of the Yuki-onna Ice-Make Ice-Make is the molding magic version of Ice Magic. It allows the user to create and then mold magic for offensive, defensive, and even supplementary purposes. The supplementary purposes include creating a field of ice, covering the ice with ground, freezing a wound. There are two types of Ice-Make, Static and Dynamic, Tsuki is shown using both verisions expertly. Static Ice-Make allows the user to create inanimate objects while the other allows the Tsuki create animated creations. *Ice-Make: Shield *Ice-Make: Floor *Ice-Make: Blacksmith Ice-Make Blacksmith is a spell that allows the user to create weapons. These weapons vary greatly in size and shape. *Ice-Make: Arrows *Ice-Make: Ice Cannon *Ice-Make: Clone *Ice-Make: Multiple Ice Clone As the name suggests this spell is similar to the spell "Ice-Make: Clone" except it is on a larger scale. Instead of making merely one clone the user creates hundreds of clones. However, this spell consumes a large amount of magical power so it usually leaves Tsuki extremely tired. *Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur *Ice-Make: Ice Knight *Ice-Make: Prison *Ice-Make: Stairs *Ice-Make: Slide Snow Magic Snow Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to release snow from there body and then manipulate the snow to create a lot of different offensive and defensive spells. *Breath of the Snow Demon - Breath of the Snow Demon is Tsuki's signature spell. This spell allows her to expel a large quantity of extremely cold air and snow from her mouth. Upon impact the foe will either be frozen in a block of ice or be blown back wih freezing wind. *White Out *White Blizzard *Blizzard *Yuki-onna *Snow Clone *Multiple Snow Clone Fighting Styles Elemental Martial Arts Uintā Assassin Art Cold Immunity Like most of her family, Tsuki isn't just resistant to the cold, she is immune to it. Cryokinesis As a member of the Uintā, Tsuki was born with the ability to create and manipulate all forms of ice with her mind. Normal ice isn't the only type of ice she can manipulate, during the few times she has her Frigiokinesis under control she has shown the ability to manipulate dry ice once it is created using her Frigiokinesis. Frigiokinesis Tsuki is able to create and manipulate the cold. She doesn't have full control over this ability which means that she subconciously tends to drop the tempature around her to below zero 90% of the time. During the few times she has control of this ability she has shown the ability to supercool things. By using the ability to supercool things she can turn the regular ice she creates with Ice Magic and Ice-Make into dry ice. Enhanced Physical Prowess Tsuki's physical prowess is beyond human physical prowess, especially her speed, agility, and reflexes. Snowy Aura Quotes *"When hell freezes over!" - Tsuki catchphrase Trivia *Tsuki is based of a demon known as a Yuki-onna. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Demon Category:Assassin Category:Uintā Family Category:Ice-Make User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Hyakki Yagyō